Punch, Pry, Please Push me away
by Ififall
Summary: Omar urges Johnny to to rest after being Beaten. Never one to follow advice, Johnny takes a risk, and wishes he hadn't. "My Beautiful Laundrette" fic.
1. Chapter 1

He had to step away from Johnny's anger, even though he was gripping his wrists. Johnny let his arms go and they dropped loosely to Omar's sides. He'd told him not to touch him, so he wouldn't. Omar went to through to the front, to focus on the broken glass. Something told him it was going to be easier fixing the damage out here than the broken lad nursing his wounds. Would Johnny forgive him for this? He knew it wasn't really his fault, but Salim was family, and if he had kept his car away from Johnny's mates, they wouldn't have been more eager than usual to beat him to a pulp. Why couldn't everything be straight forward for once? Omar was only trying to make him feel better, roughly telling him how special he was, but Johnny's anger at Genghis knew no bounds and Omar couldn't help but get burnt by his rays of frustration. He just needed to give him some space. Johnny came out from the back, trying to ignore the tension between them. Kicking the glass and putting his hoodie in the empty washer, Omar tip-toed around him in more ways than one.

"Look..." Omar began, "take the day off"

Johnny was determined not to, but shook his head absent-mindedly. "Why? The place is already kicked to shit" He muttered, getting a coin out of his pocket and harshly slamming it on the side.

"So are you, go home, you're no use to me like this" Omar told him.

"Thanks" Said Johnny, knowing Omar wasn't trying to make him feel worse but it wasn't working. He needed to keep his mind off the fact that he'd nearly got his head kicked in by his mates, all because he'd got Salim's arse off the chopping block. He didn't even like Salim. The only reason he had Genghis by the throat was because if Omar had found out Johnny had stood by and watched his business "god" get smacked to smush he knew he never would have forgiven him. Johnny did what had to be done at the time, but part of him did want to leave Salim on the ground. Salim had hated him since day one, before he'd said a word. At first Johnny thought it was because of his past, but Omar told him that no-one had said anything to him about that, that's when Johnny realised he was just an arsehole. He was ready to work his arse off to get this place up and running, he would even work harder than Omar if he could, he just needed to prove it to him. Johnny began to get a broom and pushed it towards the glass to shove it all into one corner. Omar gripped the end on the broom with one fist.

"Johnny, go and get yourself checked out, relax for a couple of days if you have to"

"Two days off now?" Johnny asked. Omar took the broom away from him and leaned it against the wall. He tilted his head, knowing that his huge earnest brown eyes could get Johnny to do anything. Johnny silently acknowledged this and walked back to his flat. Omar wanted him at his best, but wondered how he was going to rake in business with a smashed window. Maybe he could patch it up with something. He called his Uncle up, asking for advice. He made up a story about kids and a football but his Uncle Nasser had already heard the news from Zaki, he called him to tell him about Salim. "He's doing better, you're meant to be bringing decent clientele to the laundrette boy, now why the hell were those kids outside the place acting like hooligans?" Nasser asked. "They were after Salim's car" Omar explained.

"That crowd that hang around like a bad fart? Johnny's gang?" Nasser guessed.

"They hurt him too Uncle, without Johnny, Salim would have..."

"Stop licking that boy's arse Omar, I'm sending some help over to get everything cleared up, the last thing we need are ugly rumours, you'll see them tomorrow OK?" Nasser told him. "OK" Omar replied, a little surprised that even after what had happened, it was still business as usual. Since he was getting help tomorrow, he thought he would clean up the best he could and close up. He freshened himself up before he went to check on Johnny. He never really followed his advice so he figured he was home, and he was right. He went upstairs to Johnny's room and knocked on the door to see him on his mattress with a wet flannel over his eye. "Thought I told you to go to hospital?" Omar asked. "Sorry Sir, visiting hours are over" Johnny joked as he leaned up . "Ha-ha" Said Omar. "Could get used to being called Sir all the time" Johnny shook his bloodied head. "By me? Not a chance" He began to lift the flannel off, seeing Omar wince as he objected. "Don't do that" He told him. "I need to see who I'm talking to don't I?" Johnny said, as his bad eye began to stretch open to get a better look at his boss. He had the same old frown that he had when he couldn't figure something out, the same professional neat suit that he always wore when he was secretly trying to impress. Johnny would rather take on all his old gang for round two than admit he never got tired of this image standing before him.

"Called Nasser" Omar told him. "Salim's OK"

"Oh, now I can sleep easy tonight" Johnny joked.

"Oi, that's my family you're slagging off" Omar shot back.

"He's slagged me off too. What am I?" Johnny asked, teasing Omar but testing him at the same time. "A guy who's gonna work round the clock when the windows fixed" Omar added. "Ya mean,_ if_" Johnny said. "Oh yeah" Nasser's bringing help for me, you know, to patch up the window, so we can carry on as normal before he gets the professionals" Omar told him. "Cool, just don't hire the new talent" Johnny warned hoping the Omar wouldn't take it as seriously as he secretly wanted him to. "Why would I?" Omar answered, "You're a hell of alot cheaper" Omar went and sat on Johnny mattress while Johnny instantly became more relaxed when he felt the pressure of Omar's body next to him, but acted stand-offish. "I acted like an idiot today, saying all that stuff after the fight...I shouldn't have" Omar explained. Johnny put the flannel back over his eye. "Forget it" He told him softly. Omar turned away from him, seeing Johnny angry was nothing new, but that rage that he'd seen in his eyes, when he told him to stop touching him freaked him out. He wanted to make it up to Johnny, but felt that trying to reach him, daring to touch him, would be like rubbing his wrists against barbed wire. He patted Johnny on the arm the way a stranger pats a muzzled dog and got off the mattress.

"Eh" Johnny said. "What?" Omar asked.

"I help ya uncle out, and I get no pressie, no grapes, no get well soon card" Johnny said breathing deeply.

"I'll tell you what, when you get back, I'll get you a brand spanking new mop, how's that sound?"

"Piss off Omo" Johnny said as he leaned up to fix himself a drink. Omar didn't help him but made his excuses and quickly left. Johnny wasn't stupid, he knew something wasn't right, but started sipping beer to block it out. The next day Omar was up bright and early ready for his Uncle's handy "help" He was waiting for a few burly distant relatives that he'd never met to come barging through the door, but was surprised when a slim young woman knocked on the door. She had thin sheets of boarding wood strapped up against her and looked at him with a determined grin.

"Hi I'm Syrin, but you can call me Sy if you want, your Uncle sent me" Omar tried not to look too shocked but Syrin caught it.

"Don't look so shocked, I know what I'm doing" Omar nodded. "Of course, would you like anything to drink? Tea coffee?"

"How about Shandy or Vodka? Just playing with you, tea'll fine thanks" Omar went into the back room and called his uncle to see what he was playing at.

"You wanted help boy, you've damn well got it, don't be so ungrateful" Said Nasser shaking his head over the phone.

"You forgot to tell me the "help" was a girl uncle. Why is that?"

"Ahh sexism never gets old"

"Neither does sadism uncle, are you sure she'll do a good job?" Omar asked.

"She'll do anything you want her to Omar, now for heaven's sake treat her right" He ended the call, and his nephew had no option, but to get Syrin some tea and assist her with getting these panels up. To his surprise they did it quite quickly. Syrin was a DIY whizz and and quite a funny girl, so the time went by with ease. Her handiwork was almost as good as Johnny's...almost. The last screw was inserted and she went back and made them fresh tea, came back and made Omar drink it while sitting on the counter at the front. "I dunno why I'm giving you anything, I've done all the work!" Syrin said as she winked at him. "You're real cheeky you are" Omar told her. "Someone has to be, are you always this uptight?" She asked. "Only on work hours" He told her. "But you're not working now, so come on, let's dance" Syrin said as she got off the counter. Omar looked at her wondering if she'd been at Salim's stash while he was recuperating. Syrin got up laughing and started rocking to an imaginary beat. Half the laundrette was boarded up anyway and if someone saw them, it's not like they'd care. Omar got up and Syrin reached her hand out for him. He touched it and she clasped his against hers, they fit each other like a glove. Omar got closer to her than he really thought he should, but Syrin or rather "Sy" didn't mind, they began to enjoy it as Syrin rested her head on Omar's shoulder. He gripped her waist softly and they swayed romantically cradled up against one another like two teenagers at a boozed up prom. Omar paused to smile at her and then stepped back when he looked through the other window that hadn't been smashed-yet. "Shit" He whispered. "What?" Syrin said, as she began to miss his warmth already. She followed Omar's glance to some half-blond trampish looking guy glancing at them through the window. Omar went towards the window but Johnny looked up at him with a smirk, then began to trudge back home, knowing that his dissapointment would turn to anger back at his flat. For once he hoped Omar didn't rush out to see him. It would ruin his image he'd worked so hard to protect. But it was too late.

"Johnny?" Omar said, betrayal once boiling, now neutral in Johnny's throat when Omar said his name like that. Johnny told himself to be a man, get a grip and turn around. He could give as good as he got. He'd proved that yesterday physically, and now he'd have to prove it verbally too. With his back still turned on his favourite boss, he straightened himself up and gritted his teeth. He'd have to calm down, pretend he didn't give a shit, give Omo a witty dressing down for taking the piss. His words would be fired from his mouth like poisionous darts, to hide the innocent, confusing, hurt that was threatening to trickle down his face like invisible teardrops.


	2. Come whine with me

"Johnny?"

He deserved it. He had to punish himself and face Omar with more menace in his eyes than he felt, but it was the only thing he could do right. "Ready to hear the bullshit" Johnny told him with a snare. "My uncle got her round, to help out, she's good at all the DIY stuff" Omar tried to explain but he knew it was pointless. "Really? coz the only toolbox she's touchin' is yours" Johnny said shaking his head. "I needed help" Omar told him flatly trying not to shiver as a slither of wind rattled past them. Johnny didn't move an inch. "You were at home, and as you can see she's done a good job" "You sent me home" Johnny added. "Omar stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What was I supposed to say, you've had a kick in, but that glass won't clean itself?" "Omo..." Johnny began. "No, you'd think I was a miserable bastard if I said that and be like this anyway" "Dancing with her though?" Johnny asked, looking at the confused girl hovering outside the door. "Ya hardly Fred and Ginger, it'll look bad for business" "Not bad for business Johnny" Omar remarked. "Just bad for you" He walked away without so much a glance back, it's not that he didn't care. He cared so much about certain people it alarmed him. But leaving Johnny out of the puzzle for a while was a good thing. He was tired of feeling scrutinzed and without worrying about what Johnny felt and the way he looked at him , he could just focus on business and nothing else. He got back to see Syrin sitting on one of the dryers.

"Who or should I say "what" was that?" She asked with a smile. "Employee... I sent home" Omar told her with an air of authority that he could see himself getting used to. "I should make a move" Syrin told him. "I'm knackered after all that dancing" As she began packing her things up, Omar decided to take his Uncle's advice, the whole family were expecting it, and it's not like he was taken, well not now anyway. "Sy" you busy?" He asked, stirring up plastic confidence inside him. "Might be, unless you plan to seduce me with a better offer" She said, pulling her hair behind her ears. Omar had to give it to her, she was pretty, smart, fun and reliable. He needed someone that could come to work at the snap of his fingers instead of staying in bed, pissed. He wanted someone to trust at all times and at this point it was just his family, well some of them. "I was wondering, do you wanna go out...to...for a drink?" He asked. "Nah, I'm busy" Syrin said as she began picking up her things and walking away. Omar was a little confused but after what he'd been through today he wasn't surprised, it seemed that no-one could stand him for long. "Well if you're paying... go on then" Syrin said turning around and giving him a nod. "Meet you here round seven yeah?" She asked. "Um...fine" Said Omar surprised that she'd had it all planned. "Great, see ya" She left and Omar took a smug look around his newly boarded laundrette, before heading off to his father's to get ready.

"I hope you have aftershave, you don't want to smell of sweat and washing powder this evening" His father warned. "What? Papa, news travels fast" Omar said as he went to his room. A quick shower with a snappy suit he worse to his uncle's "parties" and he was good to go. "Remember to complement her and not just yourself" His father warned. "You have clean underwear on, don't you? Just make sure it's clean when you get back" Papa!" Omar said with a frown. "Just make sure your dessert is actually on the menu Omar...wait" He told his son as he was about to walk out with Johnny wages in his pocket. "Yes papa, I won't wake you up when I get back" "No" His father turned around with a grave look on his face. "My excitement has made me selfish, I'm afraid...How's Johnny? Your Uncle told me about today..." Omar quickly turned away from his father straightening out the apparent creases on his suit sleeve. "You know him papa he's always fine, I'll see you later" "Not too late, and give Johnny my best" Omar nearly coughed himself to death when he got out the door as the knot unravelled in his throat, not along ago his father told him that he could never have Johnny at their place, now he'd told Johnny to piss off his father was ready to give the thug a box of chocolates and a sympathy card.

"So, you work there long then?" Syrin asked digging into her rice. "For a while, it's a good business, I'm setting up in other places too" Omar added. "Ambitious, I like that" Syrin added. "Good, cause I've got plenty of it" Omar said. She was great to talk to. Her family had been friends of his Uncle's for ages, but since most of the kids actually went to college, Nasser's family hardly ever saw them. Syrin had the double "tick" from Nasser she'd been to college was now working and was a complete daddy's girl and even ended up fixing electrical hiccups in her neighbour's houses for a little pocket money, so Nasser was the first person who rang her family after what he called "a minor disruption" "You gonna tell me what happened then?" She asked sipping the wine from her glass. "Maybe next time" Omar replied. Dropping her home, he got no goodnight kiss, but got her number. Tucking it into his pocket he drove past the laundrette only to see a figure leaning against Syrin's newly attached boards. Omar parked his car, half pleased, half anxious he walked up to his self owned Palace to finally explain things. Patch their anger up. Get an early night.

But it wasn't the favourite thug he was expecting.


	3. Another Boss's Rubbish

A/N: Offensive language.

Shit. Johnny grunted as the phone rang. His head was thudding, he felt like he'd drunk all the beer in London. His nose stung as he smelt the vomit on his sheets. He looked around for any clues that could tell him what the hell happened last night. There were only crumpled clothes on the floor and a polystyrene container with lettuce, mayonnaise and red onion springing out of it. Must have got a kebab. He picked up the phone and waited for the other voice to speak first. "Johnny" An eager voice said down the line. "The laundrette's a bit battered, but fine, get here as soon as..." Johnny didn't bother to listen to the sentence. He put the phone down and laid roughly on the mattress staring up at the ceiling. Omo had a nerve calling him after the shit he'd pulled. He didn't even see himself as the jealous type, and he wasn't, unless it came to his boss from hell. The thought of Omo putting his hands on anyone just made him want to put his fist through the wall. Still he couldn't sit in bed like a dozy sod, he was gonna do what he should have done ages ago, jump into job-hunting. He'd go to every garage, every shop, every shit-hole with a "help-wanted" sign until he got a "Yes"

He tried to stay positive at first, but after the last cash and carry gave him a no, he ended up pulling a pound together to get a can of cheap beer and began gulping it down on the local park bench like a wino. He knew he was a twat for leaving Omo in the lurch and getting wasted again, but someone else was dead impressed. By the time she'd sat her arse on the bench he couldn't sense her. "Ya alright?" She asked, trying not to look like she was too interested in him, but she knew it would fail. "Great" Johnny said, still looking at his nearly empty can. "You're a bit younger than the normal alchys that come ere, unless ya a really fit forty year old" Johnny took another swig of his beer and figured he had nothing to lose. "No jobs for me you see" He told her. She paused slighly and looked at him, glad he couldn't see her leaning. He was gorgeous. Muscles in all the right places, a smooth soft cheeky face that must set the room alight when he smiled. But she had to make him happy first.

"Well me mate..." She began but Johnny cut her off. "Nah, I ain't working on the side every other month" He told the girl, coughing over his can.

"That's not what I were gonna say" The girl said, he could hear the laughter in her voice, maybe she could be a laugh. "Me mate...She's a lazy cow, don't do nothing, I could put a good word in if ya want" Johnny didn't want to seem desperate, but said nothing until she got him to swap numbers. Two days later, he was working alongside this mysterious girl cleaning tables and just managing to cook greasy fry ups without burning the place down. "Gary's out, so it's just us three" Tam said as she wrapped an apron round her waist. She'd told him what her name was after she'd called, but Johnny had to make an excuse so that she didn't start asking questions about him. He got the feeling she could talk for hours. "Turn the mushrooms over" She told Johnny, making their workmate roll her eyes as Tam put her hand's on Johnny's as he began turning the mushrooms over in the pan. "I got it" Johnny said, carefully pulling his hand out from underneath hers. "Careful" Johnny told her as the oil started spitting out. "Aww, ya so protective you are" Tam, said patting him on back slower than he wanted her to. She went out to serve more customers and their work mate came over to put bacon in the pan.

"You're not protective over me Johno" She said with a wink. "Shut-up Stace" Johnny said with a friendly nod. "When you gonna ask her out, you're all over each other" "Away from you that's for sure" Johnny said getting an egg out of the fridge. He was about to crack it open, when Tam came in with a nervous look in her eyes that could crack the egg by looks alone. "What's up" Stace asked. "There's a Paki at table five" Stace rolled her eyes and looked at Johnny briefly. "We shoulda put signs up, what does he want?" " The Normal" Tam told her. Tam didn't want to serve him, but she didn't have the guts to tell him to leave. She hated serving foriegners. She didn't understand why they didn't keep to themselves, if they did, they wouldn't get knocked about all the time. They brought it on themselves and she wasn't about to feel sorry for them. Johnny cracked a couple more eggs and wondered who it was.

"They really shouldn't be showing up ya know" Stace said. "We've got our regulars to think about" Stace and Johnny still made the fry up, but as they gave it to Tam, she looked at them both and smirked. Holding the plate with oven gloves, she lifted the plate up to her face, looked at it and spat out a gob of saliva, that landed on a sausage, but she got a spoon and smeared it on the sausages and beans. Stace shook her head and grinned. "Tam, where are your manners?" She asked in a fake serious voice. She passed her a nakpin and she wiped her mouth. Johnny had to do something, no poor idiot should have to eat that. "Tam, he shouldn't be here, I'll make it clear yeah? Eat that up" He said looking at the breakfast and putting on the most cheerful smile he could. Tam looked at him in awe and he went outside the front to sort it out.

Walking past their "regulars" he went to the table where he saw an asian man sitting down lookng at a newspaper. "xcuse me Sir" Johnny said tapping the table and the man looked up. It was only Zaki, Nassar's mate and owner of a laundrette that Omo was going to take over. Zaki smiled at him, and Johnny felt embarrassed hoping that Tam wasn't watching. "I had no idea you were doing this as well, does Omar know you're working double?" He asked looking back at his paper. "Sir, you gotta go" Johnny said, looking back at the counter, where Tam was looking at his words with beady eyes. "I've ordered breakfast, you know I'm surprised he let you work here, he always needs help with this and that, but I guess..." Johnny looked at him irritated. "Sir, you can't eat here, it ain't right" He said. Zaki looked confused, but noticed the regulars and saw their faces. He didn't understand why Johnny was saying it and thought about pushing it further. "Johnny, anyone can eat anywhere, is the fry-up ready?" Zaki asked leaning up and with regret Johnny took his chair away and put it to the side.

"Go" Johnny ordered. Zaki steadied himself and nodded as Johnny followed him out. "You're not friends with Omar? Is he running his business alone?" Zaki asked, pulling his jacket around his empty stomach. "I don't understand Johnny, you're fine with our people one minute and now you drag me out a cafe..." "I never dragged ya" Johnny sniped as he went back into the cafe. He walked by the happier regulars and Tam meeted him inside the kitchen with a hug. She hoped he'd press her closer as the curves of her chest touched his, but he didn't. "What were he like?" Stace asked, "Did he get lairy?" "Nah, he were cool" Johnny said, feeling like shit. As bad as he felt he needed to keep this job, so he agreed to go out with them after work. Tam made the moves on him all night and he did lead her on a little danced with her, and she had no problem touching him, but he wasn't too pissed to enjoy it. He walked her home and got chips on his way back. Munching them in the flat he could only manage a few before he felt too sick to eat.

When did he turn into such an arsewipe? He lifted his shirt and rubbed his stomach for a while when he heard a knock on the door. Tam knew what area he lived in, but she couldn't have known where he lived...could she? He opened the door to find his ex boss, staring at him, looking for a fight. Johnny left the door open and walked towards the window. "What the fuck is wrong with you Johnny?" Omar asked swiftly coming in and shutting the door. "Me head were in fucking pieces, I didn't wanna hear it" Johnny told him, not really ready to hear Omar's voice this second. "Well too bad, cause you're going to hear it now" Omar said making a point by putting a foot on the mattress. "You don't want to work with me fine, but don't take it out on my family" Johnny looked at him in surprise. "Ya what?"

"Zaki" Omar said, and Johnny turned his whole body towards the window, which really pissed Omar off. He got up and attempted to turn Johnny around. "Don't look away, you coward. How could you do that to him? All that crap about saying you've changed and you do that to Zaki, who you know, the Zaki that wouldn't harm a fly and you chuck him out like he's a piece of trash. You make me sick you really do" "Ya done?" Johnny asked. "Yeah" Omar Said and was about to walk away until Johnny kicked the mattress towards him. "Omo, I were trying to help him out" "Liar" Omar barked. "Omo, I work there for the money yeah, ya mate had to leave man, they were doing some sick shit and...things happened...I' ain't proud" Johnny looked out towards the window and Omar sat on the mattress since the first time Johnny had walked out of his life. "Johnny, my family helped you, took you in and this is what they get, thrown out of caf's cause you've got a new girl on your arm" "That's rich. Coming from you" Johnny said as he walked to a corner and itched his head.

"How's Syrin?" He asked. "We're doing great" Omar said. "Stay away from her and my family Johnny" "Or what?" Johnny asked. Any other day he would have just taken it, nodded his head at the smaller businessman, but in his head, he didn't do anything wrong. "You ain't gonna play the big I am here. I did ya mate a favour" "Nothing's ever your fault is it?" Omar asked, turning away from him. Johnny was tired of seeing his back. "Ya should go" Johnny told him. "When I get a promise you're not going to hurt my family" Johnny looked at him harshly in disbelief. "Hurt?" He asked coming down to Omar's level and sitting on the other side of the mattress. "I helped Salim didn't I?" Omar turned to face him, and all Johnny wanted to do was shake him, but he stopped himself. "You have no idea what you did today" Omar said sadly. "I don't what you'd do for your girlfriend" Johnny pulled himself up and sat near him, the creak from the springs shouting. "This mattress is too fucking cheap" Johnny said. "She's ain't my girlfriend and I'd never fuck your family up, you gotta believe that man"

"I want to, but I'm just disappointed. I'm confused, Syrin's gone. My head's a mess" Omar told him, running an hand through his hair, wondering if Zaki was going to tell Papa or Salim. He didn't want to think about it. Just relax, but his brain was pacing.

"I ain't going nowhere" Johnny said as he put his hand on the back of Omar's head and gently turned his head. "Ya gotta trust me Omo" Johnny said, and Omar looked up at him. Great, he was finally reeling him in. "Can I?" Omar asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He loosened his tie and Johnny stroked his back. "I can make ya trust me" Johnny said rubbing his back slowly. He stopped and leaned towards Omar sliding his hand up his shirt. Omar moved his hand away and looked at him angrily. "Is that all you think about?" Johnny gritted his teeth. "Calm down OK" "Don't tell me what to do" Omar said getting up. "I'll tell Zaki you said hello" "Omo..." Johnny called as Omar walked out, the shadow of Omar and his family's hatred watching Johnny like a hawk.

"Fuck" Johnny whispered as he shut the door. The phone rang and he picked it up in annoyance.

"Johhny, what you doing?" Tam asked down the line. "Nothing" Johnny answered with a snort.

"Cool, can I come over, come on I know you want me to" _"No I fucking don't" _Johnny thought.

"Do what ya want" Johnny told her. He put the phone down looking at the place where Omar sat, wishing Omar thought better of him, of them, while Tam got herself glammed up.


End file.
